


Unforgettable

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Series: Unwritten [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel comes back more lost and confused than anyone realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: They're not mine, they don't even all belong to the same people. Oh, also, gay sex here. Plenty of gay sex. Mmmm. Thanks to Jen Snyder for the beta on this one.

The frustrating thing about getting your memory back in dribs and drabs was that you were never quite sure that you were on the same page with everyone else. Almost the first moment he'd set eyes on the team leader who called him Daniel, he had seen the desire in the man's eyes, something that struck a long-familiar chord and made him flash on a memory of a muscular, military-trained body twined with his in bed; pleasure ending in an argument and himself scrambling to get dressed, get out of there; a name. Jim. But that was wrong, they said. They said this was Jack. And yet his memory persisted. He knew this man, knew how many years they had worked together, knew how much they wanted to be together despite the regulations, and yet every time he called up the memory of strong hands, cocks, mouths, bed, he kept remembering the name Jim. And kept getting corrected on it. Jim. Jack. Jim. Jack. Was it something private, something he only called the man when they were alone together? There didn't seem to be any other Jim on the base, and damn it, he could feel how intensely he loved Jack, how long that connection had been a necessary part of him. But although Daniel could see that Jack loved him every time he teased Daniel or punched his shoulder, he never said a word about it, never so much as kissed him in private. Was he protecting Daniel? Was he waiting for Daniel to remember more, to make the first move? Daniel couldn't figure it out.

Finally, he just couldn't stand it any more. He drove over to Jack's house one night after dinner, grateful that his memory of traffic signs seemed to be up to par, and knocked on Jack's door. It took a minute for Jack to answer, but when he did, Daniel hesitated, not sure what to say. "I brought beer," he finally offered, lifting up the six-pack of brown bottles. "I remembered the kind you like."

Jack fought back a smile. "You do remember those things knock you on your ass, right?"

"So I'll have one and you'll have the other five, right?" Daniel teased. "That way, we'll be even."

Jack tilted his head in welcome and went back inside the house, leaving Daniel to follow him into the living room. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked, sprawling in his favorite chair.

"It's what's not on my mind that's the problem," said Daniel. "More what's in it, I guess."

"Memory problems? You want me to fill in some of the gaps?"

Daniel nodded.

"Well? Shoot. I'm all yours."

"I hope so," said Daniel. He offered Jack a beer and took one for himself, sitting on the edge of the fireplace and fiddling with the label to buy himself a moment to think how best to proceed. "It's, well, it's a little like translating a language you're good at but not fluent in. You pick up ninety percent of the words, but you have to fill in the rest from context. Except some of it, I can't make sense of. I keep remembering..." He paused. "I have a brother, right? Foster brother?"

Jack froze, then swallowed and deliberately put the bottle down. "Yeah. You do."

"And you love him, right?" The tension in the room was palpable.

"I did," Jack admitted. "That was a long time ago."

Daniel let out a huge breath. He remembered it right. He remembered the argument in bed, remembered scrambling for his clothes. It was real. "And you love me," he pressed, needing to know, needing Jack to confirm that it was true.

Jack watched him carefully. "Yeah."

"But we've had to keep it secret. You're afraid of getting kicked out of the program. But you do love me, right?"

"Danny," Jack started, and had to stop. He cleared his throat, his voice suddenly rough, almost strangled. "Danny, that doesn't change anything."

Daniel stood up and crossed to Jack's chair, dropped to his knees, and kissed him deeply, inhaling the scent that somehow seemed both familiar and strange. "So? It's not like we were shouting it from the rooftops before; you think I need some sort of public declaration now?" He kissed Jack again, and with a little groan, Jack succumbed to temptation and began kissing him back. "Missed this, missed you so much," Daniel groaned, fumbling with the buttons of Jack's shirt, reveling in the taste of his mouth, his skin, trying to soak Jack up through every pore. Sensitive. He remembered such sensitive skin, had to be careful, but when Jack just shivered deliciously under the light caresses, Daniel decided his memory was wrong on this point and dove to bite and lick Jack's earlobe, gratified by the whine of need he managed to wring from the older man's throat.

"Daniel, Daniel, stop. This isn't -- damn it, Daniel!" A fist tightened in his hair and pulled him away from his hungry exploration of Jack's newly uncovered collarbone.

"Hm?" Daniel inquired, grinding his erection between Jack's knees, just in case Jack missed the point of all this. "Jim, if you're worried about me, don't be. It's been a while, but I think I can remember where everything goes--"

"Will you stop calling me Jim!?" Jack exploded, leaping out of the chair and backing away a few steps. "I am sure as hell not having sex with someone who can't even remember my name!"

The impressive bulge in Jack's trousers begged to differ, but Daniel frowned. "I don't call you that?"

"NO!"

"Not even when we're alone?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Jack demanded.

Daniel sat back on the carpet and frowned up at Jack. "But I remember calling you Jim. In bed."

Jack ran his hands through his short hair, looking fit to explode. "Okay, Danny-boy. First? My name is _not_ Jim. My name has _never_ been Jim. And second? _We_ have never been in bed together. Ever."

"But you love me, and I love you," said Daniel, trying to puzzle this out for the hundredth time. "You were the only thing holding me together after Abydos. I _remember_ that." And damn it, he remembered that fight, too, in bed, listening to Blair's voice on the machine, seeing the warmth in Jim's eyes at the sound of that voice...

Jim's eyes.

Jim's face.

Which was _not_ Jack's.

Daniel groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I've just made a colossal fool of myself, haven't I?"

"Well, not so much a fool as a crazy person, Sparky, but I'm used to it."

"You're used to me making passes at you?"

"Well, no." There was a long pause. "But I could get used to it."

Daniel swallowed, hands dropping slowly away from his face. He hadn't heard that right, had he?

"We'd have to be careful," Jack warned. "We get caught, and I'm out of the SGC faster than you can say conduct unbecoming."

"I can do careful," said Daniel. He made an attempt to stand, took Jack's hand and let it lift him until they were standing face-to-face. "You wouldn't believe..." he said, bending to nip Jack's throat. Jack shuddered. "...how careful I can be."

Jack's Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. Daniel decided he could get used to disconcerting Jack. He skimmed light fingers up Jack's torso, undoing the buttons that had given him so much trouble a few minutes before, and Jack let him, standing like a statue, shaking a little as he watched Daniel, as though he was still trying to make up his mind. Daniel slid back down to his knees and decided to make Jack's mind up for him.

The belt buckle gave him a moment's trouble, but once Jack's pants were open and tangled around his knees, Daniel sighed happily and took Jack in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the warm, musky flesh that grew and hardened as he tasted it. Jack's head was thrown back and his hand moved to caress the back of Daniel's head, gently but insistently urging him on. Not that Daniel needed much urging. He couldn't believe how fantastic this felt, better than anything he could remember, his weight on his knees, the press and release of Jack's cock against the back of his throat, the soft, breathy sounds of Jack trying to hold back a cry as Daniel cupped his balls and rolled them between his fingers, sliding his middle finger further back to press up and force a whine from Jack's throat.

"Wait, wait, stop. Danny, stop," Jack groaned, pulling away. Daniel looked up at him, feeling hurt and wondering what the hell he had done wrong this time, but Jack just dropped to his knees and started pulling at Daniel's clothes, kicking off his own shoes and pants until they were both naked on the carpet. "That's not how I want to go off," Jack murmured, kissing Daniel breathless. "If I'm going to come inside you, I want to hear you scream when I do."

Oh. Ohhh. Daniel could definitely get on board with that plan. He kissed Jack back, let Jack turn him to spoon up against Daniel's back, fingers trailing down his side until they reached his ass. Then Jack drew back, startled. "You-you prepared for this?" Jack demanded, sounding shocked.

"Well, yeah," said Daniel. That reminded him, and he fumbled through his clothes until he came up triumphantly holding a little foil packet. He rolled over and looked Jack in the eye, finding the words he needed as memories fell into place. "I should have done this a long time ago. But I... I loved you so much and I didn't think you loved me back, not enough to actually risk being with me. I wanted... I guess I wanted to feel invited."

Jack nodded, starting to understand. "So when you thought we'd already been together, you thought you had an open invitation. Right?" At Daniel's embarrassed nod, Jack urged him to turn around again and kissed his shoulder. "Well, then, I'm inviting you to invite me in. Or something."

Daniel's smothered laughter turned to a gasp as Jack slid inside him, one hand curling around to massage Daniel's cock as though they had done this a thousand times. "Jack," he groaned.

"Shh. I got you, Danny. Take it easy," said Jack, moving in and out of Daniel slow and sweet, kissing and sucking Daniel's earlobe and alternately stroking Daniel's cock and rolling his thumb over the slit until Daniel was gasping and shaking. And still he slid in and out like he had all the time in the world. It was good. It was better than good. And finally Daniel couldn't take it any more, screaming, "Jack!" at the top of his lungs and shooting all over Jack's hands as Jack chuckled and urged him on. And then Jack stopped chuckling and whispered, "oh, oh, danny, yeah, just like that..." and came inside him, biting Danny's shoulder and holding him tight.

They woke in the morning, late for work, sticky, stiff from sleeping on the floor, and liberally doused with the beer they seemed to have knocked over during the night. But as they scrambled to sort out their clothes and yell dibs for the shower, Daniel couldn't help grinning. It was, hands down, the best day he could remember.

End.


End file.
